Cabin in the Woods
by Vera Kate
Summary: Chloe and Derek are just trying to have a normal vacation. They're left with a night neither will forget.


**A/N:** Thanks for checking this story out! You can say that it is a sequel of sorts to my other M lemon story - Hard to Resist - but its not really necessary to read it before this one ... unless you want to see if I've improved (which I surely hope I have) since writing that one. Feedback is always welcome since this is now the official second lemon I've written. The only thing you need to know about it is that they're in their twenties now and that the first time, like most, was bad sex.

The title is in reference to the movie _The Cabin in the Woods_. You should watch it. I don't like scary movies and I really enjoyed it because it takes the scary/horror movie premise and does something very unique with it. There isn't any real strong reference between it and this story other than just taking something very unexpected and putting it into a new situation.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Darkest Powers_ trilogy. Nor do I own _The Cabin in the Woods_.

* * *

She wished she was dead.

If she was dead, she'd at least be able to put on pants.

She was crouched in a bush that was much pricklier than she originally anticipated. Was that ants crawling up to - Chloe shifted uncomfortably. Derek needed to return and soon.

Things were always better if she had access to pants.

* * *

_3 hours earlier_

"You're ... a bit ... moody," Chloe said slowly over dinner. Derek didn't even acknowledge her with a grunt.

"It's been over a week since your last Change. I understand that its vacation but ..."

"I know, I know," he snapped back. "The woods have too many people. It's not safe."

"Neither is putting it off. I doubt we'll get our deposit back if you Change here. We can go out later, once any potential would be campers would be sleeping."

"Fine," Derek grumbled.

"I thought it was getting better? I mean, I thought our game helped..."

"It's not that," Derek interjected. "It's just ... we can't even have a normal vacation because of me."

Chloe snickered, moving around the last bit of food on her plate. "You remember who you're with, right? It took us weeks to find a cabin that didn't any old family plots."

Derek shrugged. "It's different, but you're right. We can go out later."

* * *

Derek has his occasional playful moments as a human, but they were reserved for Chloe. Anyone could see that this ridiculously large dog – a wolf maybe? – had an unlimited amount of energy and spent it playing.

Chloe still hadn't quite managed fetch reliably. She had tricked him a time or two into it but his sulking afterwards was ridiculous.

He bounded in and out of bushes, running oh so close to Chloe but not quite enough for her to touch him. They discovered this little game years ago, back when they were living at Badger Lake. It made her feel unexpectedly old. It was before college, multiple moves, jobs, adult life.

Chloe suddenly lunged and was able to get a few fistfuls of coarse black hair. Derek stopped, admitting defeat.

"You should probably run around some more. I know you're not wiped out."

The massive wolf turned and rubbed his head against her legs before bumping into them.

"Another game?"

A rough chuff was his response.

"So what then?"

Derek chuffed three times. Chloe laughed.

"Of course you'd pick that." They had developed a code that Derek could use while he was in wolf form. Playing twenty questions grew old twice a week.

Chloe took off into the woods to start their game of hide and seek.

* * *

After five rounds, where Derek did the seeking and Chloe was hiding, Derek finally seemed spent.

He Changed back. Chloe didn't have to stay with him, not anymore, but her presence still seemed to help.

After he returned to human form, he laid there in the dirt, naked as the day he was born.

There was once a time when Chloe didn't look, or snuck occasional glances when she thought he wasn't watching her. Such days were long past.

Changes had other benefits than simply fulfilling Derek's biological needs. As his body was nearing maturity, they found that other needs would express themselves once he Changed back. A burst of energy, a stream of desire, and an unstoppable wave of passion emerged.

It was how their first time happened. It was like most of the population's first time - spontaneous, amazing at the time but upon reflection, couldn't be classified as anything but as bad sex. It was still a fond memory, bad quality level and all. It brought them closer, somehow.

The quality over the years had vastly improved. Derek was always up for practicing.

She was lost in thought when she felt a pair of lips meet her own, slowly moving them, playing with them. She responded in kind.

She felt Derek fumbling with the button on her jeans and grinned.

"Oh really?" She breathed between kissed. "I thought there were too many people."

Derek didn't respond verbally. He freed the button and tried to unzip her jeans. He wasn't successful. It was a close to impossible task considering the position Chloe was in.

Chloe broke the kiss and stood up. Derek frowned as the lack of contact, the distance.

She took a few steps back and grinned mischievously. She arched her back as she ever so slowly took off her shirt. Derek lay silently watching.

She grinned when she saw that her show was yielding physical effects.

She removed her pants even slower, exaggerating her hip movements as she pushed the fabric over them.

She was clad only in her underwear now. She took a step towards Derek but when he moved his arm to grab her, she jumped playfully back.

"I'm not finished yet," she purred. "I still have clothes."

"I'm willing to help you."

"But," she began, slipping a bra strap off, "it'll spoil the show." She slipped off the other strap and arched her back again as she freed the back clasp.

Derek let out a small moan as he bit his lip.

Chloe slowly strutted over to him, taking her time. She looked at him and saw that her show had the result she had been hoping for. Derek was fully erect, a small amount of pre-cum emerging from the tip.

Chloe stepped out of her underwear and tossed it in the general area of the rest of her clothes.

She approached Derek, his hands meeting her body the instant she was close enough. She straddled him, leaning down to kiss him. She could feel how hard he was against her stomach.

"Now, what should I do about this?" She slipped a hand between their bodies and stroked the shaft.

Derek let out a hiss.

"I could keep doing this," she said softly. "Or..." she trailed off, pushing herself up. She scooted back slightly and took him into her mouth.

Derek's hands found her hair and he let out a low moan. His hands followed her as she bobbed up and down, taking him in, running her tongue on that sensitive spot on the underside of the head.

She paused when she heard him take in a raspy breath.

"Why did you stop?"

She grinned and pulled her head up. "I don't want things to be over too soon."

She shifted again, she was straddling him again but this time she had the tip just barely against her entrance.

Chloe lowered herself onto him, leaning down, kissing him as she felt her body expanding to accommodate him. She let out a moan when he was fully in. She never could quite describe the sensation to Derek. He had asked after the first, but she could only come up with _full_. Full wouldn't be out of place, considering it was proportionate to the rest of his body.

They both laid there, neither one moving, taking in the bliss of their joining.

Chloe was the one who moved first. She arched her back and began to move her hips back and forth. She sat up and Derek's hands met her hips, following their movements.

She changed her hip movements to a slow circle. Derek pulled her back towards him, kissing her hard enough that she knew they would be swollen later.

Derek shifted his hands, gripping her hips and flipped them over. He was now on top.

He pulled out and thrust back into her. He repeated this and Chloe let out a gasp.

Unable to control himself, he kissed her while this time it was his hand that went through a small gap between them.

Chloe moaned into his mouth once he had found the magical spot. Her hips jerked when he applied gentle pressure to her clitoris, the friction and the rubbing his fingers provided made her quicker.

He smiled seeing this. Chloe could feel pressure building inside her. She dug her hands into his back. Her nails left crescent moons indentions.

She was pushed over the edge, riding the waves of pleasure as she climaxed. She felt her body tense up and relax suddenly, her muscles now loose and slow to respond.

Derek sped up his thrusts and came with a low moan.

They were both breathing heavily in the thick summer night air. All Chloe could smell was Derek.

She kissed him, her lips moving slowly, her tongue lazily meeting his.

Derek pulled back, desperately needing more air.

"I think we should try that outside shower," he said, voice still slightly shaky.

"Too bad it'd never work at home," Chloe replied.

Derek cocked his head.

"You know the fact that our neighbors both have two story houses? That I'd prefer you not go to jail because someone happened to look outside at the wrong moment?"

"Right," Derek chuckled. "That could be a bad thing."

They both laid there and once Chloe thought she regained complete control over her limbs, she sat up.

"I'll grab -"

"Ssh," Derek interrupted. His face wasn't relaxed anymore. It was hard. Chloe knew that something wasn't right but remained silent, letting Derek complete his assessment.

"Hide," he whispered. "Now."

"My clothes -"

"No time, _hide_."

Chloe ducked into a bush.

* * *

She wished she was dead.

If she was dead, she'd at least be able to put on pants.

She was crouched in a bush that was much pricklier than she originally anticipated. Was that ants crawling up to – Chloe shifted uncomfortably. Derek needed to return and soon.

Things were always better if she had access to pants.

How long had Derek been gone? Half an hour? More? Less?

If she had pants, she wouldn't be as self-conscious of how vulnerable she currently was. The cum had stopped dripping a while ago but now her skin slightly itched where it had dried.

She really needed a shower.

"Chloe," Derek hissed. "You can come out. I've got your clothes."

Chloe pulled herself upright, muscles stiff and protesting from being in the same position for so long.

She quickly dressed with Derek's help and they hurried back to the cabin.

They didn't use the outdoor shower.

* * *

"What was it? Do we need to pack?"

Derek looked down at her. They were both clean now; a quick trip to the indoor bathroom resolved that issue.

"No, we're fine."

"What was it?"

Derek started to reply but paused. "...it might be better left unsaid."

Chloe's eyes widened. "You saw a murder?"

"What? No! It was nothing, I promise."

Chloe looked at him. "I'd feel better knowing what freaked you out."

Derek sighed and stared into the wooden floor. He mumbled something but Chloe couldn't make it out.

"What?"

Derek sighed again.

"It was just ... a group of campers ... it looked to be Girl Scouts."

Chloe felt her jaw drop. Surprise was etched on her face. She was quiet for a moment and then laughed.

"Girl Scouts ... you're serious, aren't you? And you didn't even see if they had cookies?"

Derek blushed.

"It must be this 'advanced age' thing kicking in. You're telling me I had to hide in a bush because you heard a troop of Girl Scouts," she snickered. "Thinking they could be a threat...Hey!"

Derek had thrown her over his shoulder and headed towards the bedroom, fully intent to prove that he was not on the path to advanced age.


End file.
